This invention relates to the production of poly(arylene sulfide sulfone)s. In one aspect, this invention relates to the production of poly(phenylene sulfide sulfone).
Poly(arylene sulfide sulfone)s are engineering thermoplastics of potential commercial interest for film, fiber, molding, and composite applications because of their high glass transition temperatures and chemical resistance.
General processes for the production of poly(arylene sulfide sulfone)s are known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,145 discloses the production of poly(arylene sulfide sulfone)s by the reaction of a dihaloaromatic sulfone, such as bis(4-chlorophenyl)sulfone, with an alkali metal sulfide in the presence of an alkali metal carboxylate and an organic amide. U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,274 discloses the production of poly(arylene sulfide sulfone)s by the reaction of a dihaloaromatic sulfone, such as bis(4-chlorophenyl)sulfone, with an alkali metal sulfide in the presence of an organic amide and optionally an alkali metal carboxylate, wherein the alkali metal sulfide can be produced by reacting an alkali metal bisulfide as the sulfur source with an alkali metal hydroxide as the base. Although these patents represent significant and valuable advances in the art, there is a need for a process which can provide poly(arylene sulfide sulfone)s without the problems associated with; using alkali metal sulfides. For example, use of alkali metal sulfides results in increased corrosion in the polymerization and/or alkali metal sulfide reactors if alkali metal sulfide is prepared from alkali metal bisulfide and alkali metal hydroxide. In accordance with the invention, use of alkali metal carboxylate, in which is believed to function as the base, results in much milder reaction conditions which should reduce corrosion.